Ultimate DC Cinematic Universe
This is what the DCU would be like if the movies were less divisive & contain some actors from Arrowverse. Characters Justice League * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Ben Affleck): * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Henry Cavill): * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Gal Gadot): * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Nathan Fillon): * Barry Allen/The Flash (Ezra Miller): * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Jason Momoa): * J'onn J'onzz/Calvin Swanwick/Martian Manhunter (David Harewood): A inhabitant of Mars during the era of the Green Martians. After a planet-wide act of genocide enacted by Ma'alefa'ak, he lost his wife, children & was left as the only survivor of his people. In the centuries that followed, he traveled to Earth where he would set up a number of identities using his shape shifting powers. * Billy Baston/Captain Marvel/Shazam (Zach Callison/John Cena): A orphaned boy who was chosen by a wizard to be a champion of good. The wizard gifted him with the power of six legendary Greek figures & became an adult superhero empowered by six legendary Greek figures. * Victor "Vic" Stone/Cyborg (Ray Fisher): A former college athlete who, following a horrible accident, crafted cybernetics for himself via a Mother Box. * Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (Ciara Renée): A young woman who was encouraged by her grandfather's first cousin, Shiera to embrace her destiny & join the Justice League. Allies * Lois Lane (Amy Adams): A career-driven intrepid reporter who speaks her mind & goes for the big scoop regardless of the dangers. * Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth (Jeremy Irons): An old friend to the Wayne Family & now serves as Bruce's bodyguard, he has served with the position of the Wayne's butler for many years. * Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Melissa Benoist): An ancient member of the House of El & Superman's ancient ancestor who was assigned to the Fortress of Solitude & sent out into the universe where she might aid in the terraforming of new worlds. After an encounter with a criminal stowaway, the Fortress of Solitude crashed on Earth, where it would lay dormant for thousands of years. As for her, after she survived the crash & made her way out into the new world she would learn to call home, she would live a long & fulfilling life while being the guardian of Prehistoric Earth. * Iris West Allen (Kiersey Clemons): Barry's love-interest who's a reporter for the Picture News. * Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon (J.K. Simmons): The police commissioner of Gotham City who shares Batman's deep commitment to ridding the city of crime. ** Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Emily Bett Rickards): Jim's daughter who's an extremely intelligence detective & martial artist who maintains a civilian identity as a librarian. 1 night after witnessing Batman stop a group of thugs, she was inspired to begin her path in fighting crime. * John Stewart/Green Lantern (Idris Elba): An architect, social activist & United States Marine sniper who was selected by the Guardians of the Universe to be one of the Green Lanterns for Sector 2814. * Mera (Amber Heard): Aquaman's wife & henceforth the Queen of Atlantis. * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Stephen Amell): A spoiled, thrill-seeking playboy, until he was left stranded on a deserted island for several years. There, he trained to become a master archer in order to survive. * Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood (Jensen Ackles): A street orphan who was taken in by the Batman, becoming the second Robin, was trained by Bruce & was his partner for years, but was captured by the Joker, who proceeded to torture & kill him along with Harley Quinn, before leaving his body for Bruce to find. Then, he was resurrected by the Lazarus Pit & became the vigilante known today. * Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (Cress Williams): A superhero who grew up in a slum in Metropolis, made good as an athlete & returned to his old neighborhood to teach at the high school & help the next generation make something of themselves, only to become a superhero again after finding the neighborhood in the grip of organized crime, equipped with a belt that gave him electrical powers, thought he could manifest the powers without the belt later on. * Adam Strange (Miles Teller): A mere archaeologist who was transported to the planet of Rann via the Zeta-Beam, immediately befriended the Rannians & took up a flight pack & ray-gun to assist them. * Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (Channing Tatum): A superhero who, humiliated in the 25th century, stole future technology & a security robot named Skeets & traveled back into the 21st century to become the greatest hero you've never heard of. Titans * Damian Wanye (David Mazouz): Batman & Talia's son who would eventually become the next Robin, working alongside Dick Grayson. Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Franchises Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Cyborg Category:Green Arrow Category:Red Hood Category:Teen Titans Category:Batgirl